<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by ThaliaFromGrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626599">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaFromGrace/pseuds/ThaliaFromGrace'>ThaliaFromGrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Getting Together, Idols, Jealousy, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, OT4, Omega Lee Taeyong, Polyamory, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaFromGrace/pseuds/ThaliaFromGrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s something about him...” Johnny lowers his voice, shifting closer to Taeyong so as to ensure the other can hear.</p><p>“He’s very pretty.” Taeyong agrees, wondering if that’s what Johnny is trying to articulate.</p><p>“Mmm no, no that’s not what I meant, he doesn’t seem familiar to you?” Johnny asked, a deep furrow to his brow.</p><p>-</p><p>Taeyong isn’t expecting his world to shift so suddenly upon returning to his life as the leader of NCT. </p><p>Something had changed in the time that Taeyong had been away. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. </p><p>The omega doesn’t miss the way that the alphas closest to him, Jaehyun, Yuta and Johnny have grown closer, add to that the new addition to the group and Taeyong has more than enough on his plate. </p><p>So why can’t he stop thinking about how good Johnny smells? Or about how possessive Jaehyun’s touches have become? Why can’t he stop dreaming about Yuta’s fingers wrapped around his?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In all my time as a (relatively new) NCTzen I’ve yet to come across a Jaehyun/Taeyong/Yuta/Johnny fic, why is that? </p><p>Anyway I ship these four so hard, it’s not even funny anymore, they’re literally ruining my life.</p><p>Send help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong sighed as he softly shuts the door behind him, swallowing heavily as he blinks in the dim light of the dorm room.</p><p>Home.</p><p>He’s home now. It’s odd to think that this cramped (and rather messy, he notes with wry amusement) dorm he shares with his boys has replaced the place where he grew up in, as the definition of home for him.</p><p>A sudden crash in the kitchen startles him into action, who could it be? It’s still very early in the day, Taeyong had been hoping to find everyone asleep so that he could surprise them with a nice breakfast this morning.</p><p>God knows that without him here to cook for them, they’ve probably been surviving on nothing but prepackaged meals and takeout.</p><p>He’s just entering the kitchen, hoping that Mark had refilled their lackluster first aid kit in the time he’d been gone, when Johnny’s tall frame collides into his.</p><p>All that alpha muscle and strength nearly knock him flat on his ass, but thankfully, said alpha manages to grip him tight by the upper arms, pulling him back at the last minute. “Taeyong!” He cheers brightly, wrapping the omega up in a crushing hug, and Taeyong freezes when the older takes a deep whiff of his scent, right near his neck.</p><p>His arms are holding onto Johnny just as tight, and he can’t help the pleased way his lip curls at the action. Seems as though he’d been missed. Johnny voices as much, his drawl thick with emotion as he pulls back to take all of Taeyong in. Though they’d kept in constant contact, even through video calls, nothing would ever compare to having Johnny standing here in front of him, smelling of soft and home, Taeyong realizes just how much he’d missed him, how much he’d missed all of them.</p><p>“Trying to make breakfast?” He teases, once he manages to untangle himself from the clingy alpha. Johnny’s still holding onto his hand, though the omega can’t say he minds as he interlocks their fingers together, taking in the broken mug of spilled coffee on the counter. “Definitely trying to. Was hoping I’d finish by the time you got here.” Johnny smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“That’s okay. We can cook together yes?” Taeyong says in English, and grins happily at the way Johnny’s eyes light up at hearing his words.</p><p>“You’ve been practicing!” He exclaims proudly, and the omega nods, flushing at having so obviously pleased the alpha. </p><p>“What’s with all the noise?” A thick voice growls, walking into the kitchen.</p><p>Yuta’s scent fills Taeyong’s nose, he’s pulling on a large hoodie, one that belongs to Johnny, Taeyong is sure. His sweatpants are slung dangerously low on his thin hips, he notes with amusement before he’s suddenly being pulled into the arms of the younger alpha. “Taeyongie-hyung!” He squeals happily, nuzzling into his neck much like the way Johnny had done. Taeyong’s fingers immediately hook themselves into the Japanese boy’s hair, one of this favorite features of the other.</p><p>“Yukkuri!” Taeyong simpers back, holding onto the younger boy just as tightly as he begins to rock them side to side. He wonders if he smells just as comforting to the alphas as they smell to him. “I missed you.” Yuta whispers into the soft skin of his neck, scent turning sad for a moment, and Taeyong hugs him tighter. “Hyung missed you too Kkuri.” He shares like it’s a secret, not missing the way Johnny’s eyes soften at their display of affection.</p><p>Taeyong blinks away the sudden glitter in his eyes, stunned for a moment by the overwhelming feelings that are consuming him. </p><p>Standing here, in their small kitchen, surrounded by the comforting scent of his two oldest and closest friends, he finally feels his inner omega settle, something he’d not been able to feel during the last few months of his impromptu vacation.</p><p>Johnny steps closer to the two, and Taeyong sees the possessive way in which he strokes both his and the younger alpha’s hair, before stepping away purposely, busying himself with the task of making breakfast.</p><p>The leader doesn’t miss the way Yuta flushes at the act, pressing closer to him for a moment before sauntering out of the kitchen, murmuring about waking the others to let them know their hyung is back.</p><p>Taeyong watched him leave, and he wonders how much he’d missed in the time he’d been gone. </p><hr/><p>“You’re back early aren’t you hyung?” Mark asks, scrolling through his phone as he shoves his face with food.</p><p>The swell of chatter around them stopped as the others waited for their leader to answer. Taeyong chewed his food slowly, nodding as he answered, “Yes, I wanted to be here when we met our newest dongsaeng.”</p><p>“Johnny will be going with you right?” Taeil asked from his left, the beta offering him a small smile when the omega nodded in reply.</p><p>Since the others had schedules to get ready for, and Mark was going to be busy in the recording studio, the company decided that their other English speaker should be present for the initial meeting. Though they didn’t know much about their new addition, they’d all been told that he was from America, and felt more comfortable speaking English than Korean.</p><p>“What do we even know about him?” Doyoung asked swiping Taeyong’s coffee from his right, ignoring the adorable way in which the omega scrunched his nose at the theft.</p><p>“Not much. Mark found his socials though, didn’t you?” Johnny asked, turning to where the younger boys were huddled around Mark’s phone.</p><p>The omega’s eyes lit up, “Yeah I did, and guess what hyung?” Mark asked, not even waiting for Taeyong to reply. “He’s Johnny-hyung biased!” Wolf whistles and cat calls rang around the kitchen table, their teasing voices not even fazing the aforementioned alpha.</p><p>“How do you know?” Jaehyun asked, setting down a new cup of coffee in front of Taeyong. The leader smiled at the young alpha in thanks, squeezing his wrist softly and watching the way Jaehyun’s ears turned red at the action. </p><p>“I mean, just look at all the people he follows, they’re all Johnny-hyung fan accounts and Johnny-hyung update accounts!” Donghyuck added.</p><p>“Well at least he has good taste.” Ten sassed from the living room, where he was idly flipping through a book. Taeyong snorted into his coffee, biting his lip so as to not coo at the way that Johnny flushed at Ten’s comment.</p><p>“Yah! Isn’t it rude of you to be stalking your new dongsaeng? I’m sure he wouldn’t like the thought of us snooping through what he thinks to be a private account.” Doyoung intervened, giving them a faux annoyed look.</p><p>“Hyung you’re too sweet, besides, you’re the one who said we had to welcome him with open arms, this is me welcoming him into the family. Plus, we really have to know more about him, what if he’s a psychopath or something?” Donghyuck asked, ever the dramatic one.</p><p>“Then I’m sure he’d get along great with Yuta.” Taeyong deadpanned, ignoring the exaggerated pout the Japanese shot in his direction. </p><hr/><p>Omega.</p><p>It’s all Taeyong’s brain can process, even from where they’re standing, the sticky sweet scent of cotton candy invading his nose instantly, and he feels more than hears Johnny’s sharp intake of breath next to him. While not uncommon for omegas to not be on suppressants, in the idol business it’s something of an unspoken rule, namely, for the comfort of your other band members and various staff that they’re in constant contact with. Maybe it’s different in America, Taeyong thinks, but from Johnny’s reaction, he’s almost sure it’s not.</p><p>The alpha looks uncomfortable for a moment, before his handsome face is being split into a small, polite smile. The boy is very beautiful, with wide, doll like eyes that are eerily similar to Yuta’s. His lips are thick and pink, standing out against his pale skin quite prettily.</p><p>“Think they’re going to add him to SuperM then?” Johnny jokes as they watch the boy approach them, having been previously occupied with greeting some of the staff that crossed his path.</p><p>It was a bit of a running joke between them, since Mark, Ten and Taeyong, all omegas, had been placed into SuperM. “Maybe? Though you forget that Lucas is there too, and he is most definitely not an omega.” Taeyong says grinning.</p><p>He’s excited at the thought of adding a new member to their family, and one that shares his secondary gender as well. While omegas aren’t rare per se, they’re definitely not as common to be found in the idol business as betas or alphas are.</p><p>“There’s something about him...” Johnny lowers his voice, shifting closer to Taeyong so as to ensure the other can hear.</p><p>“He’s very pretty.” Taeyong agrees, wondering if that’s what Johnny is trying to articulate.</p><p>“Mmm no, no that’s not what I meant, he doesn’t seem familiar to you?” Johnny asked, a deep furrow to his brow.</p><p>“No? I don’t think so at least.” The omega is confused, staring up at the alpha in question. Johnny’s eyes are dark, and he appears to be lost in thought, gaze not leaving Taeyong’s face.</p><p>The sound of a throat being cleared interrupts their brief staring contest and they both turn to face their new dongsaeng.</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” The boy bows politely, eyes fixed on the ground rather demurely. “I am Hansun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Addition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your wonderful feedback and kudos! I hope you like this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You must be Taeyong-hyung and Johnny-hyung!” Hansun smiles brightly, not even giving them a chance to speak after having introduced himself. </p><p>Johnny gives him a slow blink.</p><p>It’d taken Mark and Yuta a long time to even grow accustomed to actually using the honorifics that came with their status as younger members in the team, Yuta mostly used them as a joke really, when he was feeling particularly playful or silly and wanted to tease the others about their age.</p><p>Lucas, Ten and their other foreign members never felt comfortable enough doing it and they were obviously never pressured into it, at least inside the safety of their dorms, everyone being very understanding of the cultural differences between them.</p><p>The fact that this boy, for really, he couldn’t be more than nineteen by the looks of things, already felt comfortable enough to refer to them as hyungs was... interesting. </p><p>“Hansun-ssi, it is very nice to meet you.” Taeyong gives him a wan smile, knowing that he lacks his usual bubbly brightness, but the smell of cotton candy is almost suffocating, this close as he is to Hansun.</p><p>Taeyong has always been particularly sensitive to smells, even more so than normal omegas, it’s the reason why he has his own bedroom in the dorm, and why he keeps an entire shelf stocked with air fresheners and scented candles. In a dorm full of mostly alphas, they’re really more of a necessity than anything. </p><p>The other omega’s scent is strong enough that he can feel the beginnings of a headache blooming behind his eyes. </p><p>“We hope you weren’t waiting long.” Johnny adds quietly, but with a sincere grin, noticing Taeyong’s chosen honorific for the boy before them. Hansun’s cheeks turn red, and Taeyong can’t help but find it endearing, the way he rubs his hands together shyly as he stares at anywhere but at Johnny’s face.</p><p>Johnny tended to have that affect on people, and of course, any normal human meeting the person they admire would react the same way. Taeyong can clearly remember the stuttering mess that Shotaro had been when he’d been introduced to Yuta for the first time, flushing as he’d blurted out the reason that he’d even tried out for NCT was because of Yuta. </p><p>“Oh no, not at all! I was just getting acquainted with some of the staff.” He definitely has a noticeable accent when speaking their language, but his voice is high enough that Taeyong wonders if he’s set to be a new vocalist. They really weren’t told anything about him, a fact which everyone was annoyed about. </p><p>“Taeyong-ssi? Could I have a moment with you?” A staff member approaches them, looking apologetic and overworked, by the expression on his face, Taeyong knows this isn’t a social call, and it’s most definitely going to take longer than Taeyong would like. He thinks that maybe this whole meeting was just an excuse to get him to come into work earlier than what he’d been told. Johnny squeezes his arm and gives him a soft, sympathetic smile as he’s led away. </p><hr/><p>By the time he gets back to where he’d last left the boys, he’s sure that both Johnny and Hansun have gone home by now, so he’s quite surprised to find them waiting for him in one of the empty lounge rooms. They’re speaking in English, the words still sounding hard and clipped to the omega, even after all this time.</p><p>His previous, and rather mild headache has now fully formed into the start of what’s sure to be a migraine, but he smiles anyway when Johnny visibly perks up upon seeing him, and Taeyong’s stomach chooses that very moment to let him know that he’s hungrier than he’d previously thought. It’s late enough in the day for a long lunch now, and Johnny says as much, getting up from the couch and stretching like the big feline he pretends he isn’t. Taeyong waits as the taller approaches him.</p><p>Both idols turn to the younger boy when they realize he’s not following them. “Are you coming?” Johnny questions, eyebrow raised in confusion.</p><p>“I can? I’m sorry, I didn’t want to intrude.” The young omega stands then, scent turning sweeter, a sure sign that he’s happy and Taeyong hopes he can bear a car ride with the boy without his headache turning into a bout of nausea. If only Johnny would stop being so adorable and kind, making the newest omega addition react in such a way.</p><p>“Of course you’re not intruding.” Taeyong assures him, “Now, what are you craving?” The leader beckons him forward, making sure to slow his steps as they begin to walk out the building. </p><hr/><p>“Hyungs are back!” Jaemin announces, not even looking up from his phone as he hears the front door open from where he’s curled up on the couch with Jeno. </p><p>Mark is suddenly there, crowding against Taeyong as he takes his coat and shoes off. Of course, where one half of the troublesome two is, then the other half is soon to follow. Sure enough, Donghyuck appears from over Mark’s shoulder, the alpha smells of anxiousness, scent turning sour with it as he stares at their leader.</p><p>“Hello you two.” The omega smiles indulgently, already having an idea of what it is they want to know. </p><p>“Hyung, is it true? He’s an omega?” Mark’s eyes light up at the sheer excitement of it, but Donghyuck doesn’t look too pleased at the confirmation they receive from Taeyong, his pouty lips pursing for a moment before he clears his expression once Mark turns to him. “How is he? Is he going to be a rapper? Vocalist?” </p><p>“Well he’s very pretty for one, but as for the other questions, you can ask him that yourself. He’s coming up with Johnny-hyung right now.” He ruffles their hair affectionately as he passes them, feeling the day’s events finally start to catch up to him. </p><p>Though they hadn’t intended on staying out too late, they’d lost track of time. Johnny making up for Taeyong’s quietness had taken up the task of making the majority of the talk they’d shared during their lunch. It’d been easier then, clearly Hansun was much more comfortable speaking English than Korean, as he sheepishly admitted that he was getting better at his Mother’s native tongue, but that it still gave him trouble at times.</p><p>The eldest had been of course, very understanding, and though he’d tried to get Taeyong to join in more than once, the leader was just happy watching them interact from the sidelines. Hansun was surprisingly relaxed in their presence, but still reacted with shyness whenever Johnny would focus too much attention on him. Taeyong knew the effect those stares had on people firsthand, so he really couldn’t blame their dongsaeng for acting in such a manner. </p><p>After that, they’d stopped for coffee on the way home, asking their manager to let them walk back to the dorms. Though he’d been hesitant at first, Johnny had wheedled, finally managing to convince the man that he was more than capable of fully protecting the two omegas, a fact which their manager really couldn’t dispute. </p><p>Still, he’d told them to be careful, and to call him once they’d gotten home safely. Taeyong had done just that as he’d made their way to their floor, leaving Johnny and Hansun behind.</p><p>Now though, he couldn’t wait to hop in the shower and hopefully get ready for an early night’s sleep. Though he’d missed the chaos and constant buzz that surrounded his position as the leader of NCT, he couldn’t lie and admit that the day had worn him out more than he’d been expecting.</p><p>Luckily, aside from a few things they had to take care of, namely, the slow introduction of Hansun to the rest of the world, their schedules were relatively clear for the following weeks. </p><p>“Hey.” Taeil stopped him in the hallway, with a touch to his wrist. “Hmm?” Taeyong asked. “Jaehyun isn’t feeling too well, he told me he wanted to talk to you about something, but I think he already fell asleep.”</p><p>The last word was barely out of the oldest’s mouth when Taeyong was already turning in direction of Jaehyun’s and Jungwoo’s shared room. Was Jaehyun sick? Why hadn't he told him? Why hadn’t Taeil or Doyoung or one of the other’s let him know? He would have been back earlier had he’d been made aware.  </p><p>He knocked softly on the door, knowing it was still early enough for Jungwoo to not be asleep. “Jaehyunnie? Can hyung come in?” When no answer came, Taeyong tried the door, easing it open slowly as his eyes adjusted to the dark inside the room. Jungwoo’s bed was empty, however, in the middle of Jaehyun’s bed was a large, unmoving lump in the shape of his favorite dongsaeng.</p><p>The leader felt his face split into a soft smile, as he silently closed the door and made his way to the younger’s bed. “Baby? Are you awake?” No answer. </p><p>Taeyong took a seat on the edge of the bed, close enough to where he thought Jaehyun’s head to be. Pulling back the blanket slowly, he came across his sleepy donsgaeng’s handsome face. “Jaehyunnie?” He tries again, gently brushing the bangs out of the alpha’s face. </p><p>Jaehyun’s eyebrows are furrowed, a clear sign of his discomfort, and his usual scent is marred slightly by notes of sweat and spice. He notices the flushed tint to the younger’s cheeks, and the way his nose scrunches cutely when Taeyong’s wrist passes by his face.</p><p>Like this, Jaehyun looks so much younger than he usually does when awake. That’s not to say he looks old really, it’s just that when he’s awake and aware, the younger makes sure to look as put together and as mature as he can.</p><p>There’s times when the others seem to forget that he was at one point their baby maknae. Taeyong never forgot though, and he’s always the one, alongside Johnny, who makes a concentrated effort to baby the boy as much as he’ll allow, for they know just how much he secretly enjoys it. </p><p>He doesn’t know how long he sits there, stroking Jaehyun’s hair and running the back of his fingers across his cheek, but by the time Jungwoo barges in, Jaehyun’s expression of discomfort has cleared, and his breathing is much easier than it had been when Taeyong had arrived. “Hyung?” The beta asks, taking in the scene before him, as he lowers his voice is consideration of the sleeping alpha.</p><p>“Ah, I was just going, I came to check on Jaehyun, please keep an eye on him, Taeil-hyung told me he wasn’t feeling too well.” The beta nods obediently, taking in Taeyong’s tired appearance.</p><p>“You should get some rest too hyung, you look very tired.” The omega snorts in amusement, “That sounds like a wonderful idea Jungwoo. Goodnight.” With one last look towards Jaehyun, he walks out of the door. </p><hr/><p>It’s still dark when Taeyong is woken up by the insistent urge to drink something. His throat feels absolutely parched and sore, almost like it does when he has the beginnings of a cold, and he dismays at the thought of having come down with something. Sure, the boys made fun of his immune system and general weak nature all the time, but to fall sick on his first day back would be to have the worst luck in the world. </p><p>He’s just about to shuffle into the kitchen, when he realizes he can hear voices coming from the living room. They’re much too quiet to be anyone but the older members, since the children have absolutely no consideration for any of their hyungs. Though he’s not usually one for eavesdropping, he’s struck by the sudden curiosity of the situation. </p><p>He doesn’t expect to find Yuta and Johnny curled up on the couch together, the Japanese all but sitting on the older alpha’s lap. Johnny is running his nose up and down the column of the younger’s neck, and even from where he is, Taeyong can see the shuddering breath that resonates in Yuta’s chest at the action. Though seemingly innocent, there’s something decidedly predatory in Johnny’s eyes as he continues his ministrations. Up, down, up, down again. Taeyong is captivated. If he didn’t know any better, he would think Johnny is scenting Yuta. Scenting a claim, to be more accurate. Their fearsome lion has never looked more content, held in the arms of the bigger alpha as he almost seems to wilt with each pass of Johnny’s continued nuzzling.</p><p>Taeyong instinctively knows that he shouldn’t be witnessing this, however, his feet are rooted to the spot, he almost bites his lip when he notices that Johnny’s pink tongue stuck out at the last moment, giving a small lick to the underside of Yuta’s jaw. The Japanese boy shudders at the action, turning slightly to face Johnny head on. </p><p>Taeyong turns back into his room and shuts the door very, very quietly, suddenly not feeling thirsty any more. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So? What did you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s missing Yuta’s long hair hours everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong didn’t sleep well that night. He tossed and turned, but no matter how he tried, he couldn’t get the image of Yuta curled up on Johnny’s lap, out of his head. </p><p>Sure, those two had always been close. Closer than many of the other members in fact. It was to be expected really, since they’d known each other the longest. It had always been Taeyong, Yuta and Johnny, since the very beginning. The alphas had been his closest and oldest friends, and while skin ship came with the territory, Taeyong had never seen them interacting in <em>that</em> way before.  </p><p>They’d sat on each other’s laps plenty before, Yuta especially, had the habit of pulling Taeyong to sit on his thighs, when the fancy struck him, holding him tightly and squeezing him in his arms. He’d often tickle him too, an excuse to see if he’d been eating really, since he’d mostly stroke his long fingers alongside his ribs and over the omega’s tummy, humming contentedly when he realized that Taeyong wasn’t as thin as he’d once been. </p><p>Aside from that, Yuta was never overbearing when it came to skin ship with him, a fact which Taeyong mourned greatly. However, he understood why, when he saw how quickly the Japanese had latched onto another omega, Mark. </p><p>Johnny on the other hand, wasn’t as aggressive in his affections as Yuta was. Unless he was feeling particularly clingy, he generally preferred for the other two to come to him. Taeyong wasn’t ashamed to admit he took advantage of Johnny’s large frame that ran hotter than average, even for an alpha, when he could. He’d cuddle up next to the taller, always cold, sometimes curling his fingers under the alpha’s jacket and leeching warmth from his skin.</p><p>Sometimes Johnny would place him on his lap, uncaring of the looks they received from staff or the people around them. Taeyong would try to move away, but the alpha never let him, keeping a secure hold on the fussy omega and stroking his back softly so as to calm him. Taeyong would never admit it, but he absolutely loved the way that Johnny made him feel small, when he was enveloped in the older’s arms, the omega felt like nothing could hurt him.</p><p>With Yuta, Johnny was different. Johnny was always wary of his strength, he knew the size disparity that existed between him and the others. He was always so gentle and careful, it was one of the reasons why he’d gained the name of giant teddy bear from their fans. With Yuta, Johnny never had to hold back. Johnny was the only one who could play with Yuta the way the younger alpha needed. He was the only one that wasn’t afraid of the Japanese boy, the one who could push back against their headstrong lion, and also calm him down when need be.</p><p>Mark had approached him once, back when they were just debuting, using the cover of night as he crawled into his hyung’s bed, the smell of his anxiety instantly putting Taeyong on alert. He’d asked then, why he never put an end to Johnny and Yuta’s play fights, why he didn’t scold them the way everyone expected him to, why he didn’t worry about the way that Yuta snapped at Johnny sometimes, the stress and anxiety of everything getting to be too much for him.</p><p>Theirs was a bond not understood to anyone but them, Taeyong had explained, Johnny was free to use his strength with Yuta, just as Yuta was free to show the older alpha a face he rarely did when he was with the rest of them. For all that they lived in a civilized society now, their secondary genders were still alive and well within them, needing to be let out every once in a while in order for a good balance to exist.</p><p>Taeyong eyed the clock on his bedside table and groaned softly when he saw the time. </p><p>All he knew was that something had changed in the time that he had been away. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. </p>
<hr/><p>“Good morning hyung.” Strong arms wrapped around his waist, and he was suddenly surrounded by the scent of a warm and sleepy dongsaeng.</p><p>“Jaehyunnie.” He breathed, turning away from the stove slightly to face the younger. It seemed as though Jaehyun had other plans, his arms tightened further and he softly began nuzzling into Taeyong’s neck. </p><p>The omega almost dropped the spoon he was using to stir their breakfast. Luckily, he managed to catch it in time, continuing to move the food as he felt his heart rate begin to pick up, all the while Jaehyun continued his ministrations. </p><p>Now, this wasn’t unwelcome, however, it was uncommon. When he was younger, Jaehyun had been very cuddly, often seeking affection in Taeyong’s or Johnny’s touches, the young alpha loved to be hugged and held, but, as he grew to be older, he’d started pulling back from them, to the point where both Johnny and Taeyong had stopped initiating their own hugs and instead, let Jaehyun come to them, on his own terms. </p><p>“Did you sleep well baby?” Taeyong asked finally, when it seemed as though the young alpha wasn’t going to say anything else. “Do you feel better?” The leader added, remembering what Taeil had said the previous night. </p><p>“Mmm. I think so, but my rut is probably going to hit soon.” Jaehyun sounded almost shy as he whispered this like a confession into the early morning. Taeyong nodded, it would explain the slight change in scent of the younger. </p><p>“How did <em>you</em> sleep?” Jaehyun questioned, apparently done with scenting him, his arms began to loosen and Taeyong instinctively gripped them closer, feeling his cheeks flush at the gesture. Jaehyun laughed lowly, and the sound of it made something twist in Taeyong’s stomach.</p><p>“I slept fine.” He answered quickly, hoping the younger wouldn’t stare too closely at the dark shadows under his eyes. Jaehyun scooted closer to the omega, front flush with Taeyong’s back, and the leader suddenly felt very, very small, caged in as he was between the stove and the alpha’s bigger frame. </p><p>“I don’t believe you hyung.” He murmured into Taeyong’s neck, arms tightening around the omega’s waist. </p><p>“I-” The alpha’s proximity and scent were making it hard for Taeyong to form words. Suddenly, Jaehyun pulled away from him, but he grabbed the omega’s frame and gently turned Taeyong to face him. </p><p>“I missed you.” Jaehyun admitted after a moment, before looking down at his feet. Taeyong smiled, heart beating loudly and so filled with happiness, throwing himself at the younger boy.</p><p>“I promise I missed you more.” He said, carding his fingers through Jaehyun’s soft hair.</p><p>The alpha rumbled, hugging Taeyong closer once again before taking a deep breath and asking, almost coyly, “How much did hyung miss me?” He kept his hands around Taeyong’s waist, but he pulled back to stare down at the omega, an eyebrow raised teasingly.</p><p>His eyes were dark, boring into his very being, and Taeyong was suddenly tongue tied, wondering where his shy and aloof dongsaeng had gone.</p><p>The omega licked his lips as he thought of what to answer. Jaehyun’s eyes zeroed in on the movement, and he let out a low, almost pained growl as he furrowed his eyebrows, stepping closer to Taeyong.</p><p>“Jaehyun!” Yuta suddenly barked, scent turning sharp as he eyed the two occupants in the kitchen. Taeyong pulled away from his dongsaeng as though he’d been burned, and Jaehyun scowled as he turned to face the Japanese. “Yes?” He almost sneered the question, and Taeyong stared, wide eyed as Yuta stood to his full height. “Go wake everyone up, or else we’ll be late.” With a curt nod, the younger alpha left the kitchen, not sparing a glance back for the omega. </p><p>“Yuta?” Taeyong dared to ask quietly, wondering why the alpha seemed to be so angry. Had he seen Taeyong spying on him and Johnny last night?</p><p>“Taeyong.” The alpha cocks his head and stares at him for a long moment, and Taeyong is struck by the strangest of feelings, almost like he’s the small prey suddenly caught in the lion’s gaze. Not an incorrect comparison really, especially when it comes to Yuta.</p><p>Yuta smirks, as though he knows exactly what Taeyong is thinking. “The food is burning.” The omega swears loudly as he turns to salvage what he could of their breakfast, Yuta’s maniacal cackles signaling his exit as he goes to help Jaehyun wake the others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading and for commenting! ❤️ Seriously, your comments motivate me to write faster!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to ask, who’s your bias in NCT? Let me know in the comments, I’m super curious!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright lights were making his skin prickle with heat, and he hoped he wouldn’t start to sweat. Granted, Taeyong couldn’t place all the blame on them, when the intricate, layered outfits they were wearing, weren’t really helping matters any either.</p><p>He played with the ruffled sleeves of his Victorian style suit, keeping his face as immobile as possible so as to make their makeup stylist’s job easier. </p><p>It was simple for the omega to get lost in his head as he let the buzz that filled the studio lull him into a strange sense of peace. There was nothing quite like having all of the boys in one single room, wreaking havoc and being their usual mischievous selves, to warm his heart.</p><p>“All done!” His stylist proclaimed happily, and Taeyong thanked her profusely, knowing that she’d spent extra time trying to cover his horribly noticeable under eye circles. </p><p>Looking around the room he noticed some members were already posing for the cameras that surrounded them, following the photographer’s instructions and then some. He went to stand next to Johnny, who was taking his own pictures off to the side, using the large mirror to show off the entirety of his outfit. No doubt these pictures would find their way onto his social media accounts later on.</p><p>The general concept for this particular photoshoot had been a focus on their secondary genders, the omegas in the room had been clad in soft pastels, light, but heavily layered fabrics, and of course ruffles. Johnny, like the rest of the alphas, was wearing a crisp leather suit, his was in the color of oxblood, making his skin stand out quite attractively. </p><p>“Hey Taeyong. You look very pretty.” Johnny muttered, not looking away from his reflection in the mirror.</p><p>Taeyong flushed slightly, stepping closer to the taller boy and bumping their shoulders gently. “Thank you, you look very pretty too.”</p><p>The alpha arched an eyebrow at that, finally putting his phone down and turning to face the omega. “Pretty? No, handsome maybe. Nobody does pretty quite like you.” He said it as though it was a fact, and Taeyong hated the way his heart fluttered at the steadfast way that Johnny kept his gaze. Johnny never had any trouble speaking his mind, uncaring of who be flustered or embarrassed, he was just so confident. </p><p>Luckily, Mark chose that moment to appear next to them, hair already mussed, no doubt from the brief tussle he’d had with the rest of the boys on the couch earlier. Jaehyun and Yuta were not far behind, both alphas looking dark and dangerous in their respective suits. </p><p>Yuta stepped to Taeyong’s right, reaching out to pinch the omega’s cheek with his long fingers he cooed, “Ah Taeyongie, so cute!” Taeyong gave him an annoyed huff, slapping his hand away and unconsciously moving closer to Johnny. </p><p>“Taeyong is always cute Yuta, what are you saying?” Johnny smirks, fixing the collar of his jacket as Taeyong rolls his eyes. </p><p>“I’m not cute, I’m sexy!” Jaehyun laughs at that, his dimples out in full force and Taeyong is briefly distracted by the adorable sight, before Mark exclaims, “Woah you two look like twins!” </p><p>Now it’s Yuta’s turn to flush, as he shifts under their sudden attention. Mark is staring at Taeyong and Yuta from top to bottom, eyes sparkling in wonder.</p><p>“Ah Mark, don’t be so rude to Taeyong, he’s much prettier than I am.” The Japanese argues, pushing his hair back almost nervously. For this comeback, both he and Taeyong had dyed their hair ash blonde, and their stylists had styled them in a similar manner for this photoshoot. </p><p>“No Yuta-hyung he’s right, you two really do look alike.” Jaehyun’s eyes were staring straight at Yuta, and Taeyong was reminded of the weird tension between the two alphas that same morning. </p><p>“You really do, you both look good.” Johnny says with finality. Taeyong can’t disagree, and privately, he’s pleased to be compared to someone as handsome as Yuta. </p><p>Though he’d gone through his entire life hearing people, family, friends, and strangers alike praising his looks and beauty, Taeyong never quite believed any of them, always feeling as though their comments weren’t sincere or were just out of politeness. </p><p>He knew he didn’t have the signature softness that came with his secondary gender, he wasn’t pretty in the way Ten was, and he definitely wasn’t as cute as Mark, all he really had going for him was his stature, and even then, he wasn’t as slight or short as most omegas were. Taeyong was made up of sharp angles and harsh edges, it was one of the reasons that for a time, he’d believed he’d present as an alpha, if not a beta. </p><p>“So... Mark, you think I’m cute?” Yuta’s grin is positively dangerous and he makes grabby hands at the omega, reaching out for him dramatically, “Come here, hyung wants to give you a kiss!” </p><p>Mark squeals, running away from the Japanese as he shrieks, “Ahh hyung stop!” Johnny laughs at the sight, Mark running around like a headless chicken with Yuta hot on his heels, making kissy faces at the younger and whining his name. </p><p>Mark runs up to them again, slightly out of breath as he says, “Come on hyung, we’re almost up!” His dongsaeng grabs Taeyong’s hand and pulls him towards the cameras, leaving the alphas behind. </p><p>All the omegas were standing to the side, waiting for their turn in front of the lenses. Taeyong spied Hansun and Ten deep in conversation as they too, made their way over to where he and Mark were. </p><p>They were to be photographed by separate secondary genders as well, management wanted a whole photoshoot dedicated to the omegas, separate from their alpha and beta counterparts. </p><p>“Hey Taeyong long time no see.” Ten smiled, linking their hands together as they took their places in front of the cameras. </p><p>Taeyong grinned, standing closer to the other omega, “You saw me yesterday.” He mutters, shifting to the side, so his head is on Ten’s shoulder as he follows the photographer’s instructions.  </p><p>“So? I still missed you.” There’s a pause as they all move closer, Mark’s hand now wrapped around Taeyong’s waist and Ten all but nuzzling into their leader’s neck.</p><p>“Everyone keeps saying that.” Taeyong murmurs distractedly, watching the way Hansun seduces the camera. The kid’s a natural, and the camera clearly loves him, Taeyong can see that their photographer is quite taken with him as well. </p><p>“Because it’s true.” Sicheng adds from the side, offering Taeyong a small smile. </p><p>“Well, some of us did miss you more.” Ten laughs, eyes flicking to where the others are gathered, watching them as they continue to pose. </p><p>Both Johnny and Jaehyun are staring at them with single minded determination, but Taeyong ignores them, refusing to let their attention faze him. </p><p>Their solo shoots come after, and Taeyong poses, and poses, and continues to pose, letting the familiar sound of the camera shutters form a hypnotic melody to relax him. </p><p>Once he’s done, he flops on the couch nearby, uncaring of the wrinkles he’s no doubt causing to bloom on his outfit. </p><p>Hansun is the one who’s up next, and Taeyong finds himself transfixed by the easy way the boy handles himself. He clearly knows his best angles, and how to work them, the praises won’t stop falling from the photographer’s lips, and even the other boys seem to be captivated by the pretty omega. </p><p>His shoot is done in half the time of Taeyong’s, the photographer not making him redo any poses the way he’d done with Taeyong. </p><p>“Did I do good hyungs?” Hansun asks softly, as he approaches where Jaehyun and Johnny are standing. He looks up at Johnny with wide, guileless eyes. Johnny smiles, nodding, but Jaehyun is frowning, looking as though he’s contemplating something, when he notices Taeyong watching them, he smoothes his expression, clearing his throat as he says, “Of course you did. You were wonderful.” </p><p>Hansun preens at that, biting his lip as he whispers a soft, “Thank you. I was just so nervous, since this was my first photoshoot.” </p><p>“No way that was your first photoshoot!” Jungwoo interrupts loudly, making Hansun flush at the sudden attention everyone’s turned on him. </p><p>“Yes it really was!” He says, earnestly, as Jungwoo continues to look at him with skepticism. Taeyong stands and approaches the flustered omega, “Well you were amazing, congratulations.” He pats the younger’s back encouragingly, and Hansun smiles at him gratefully.</p>
<hr/><p>“Interesting kid that one.” Doyoung comments, almost offhandedly as they’re stepping into the van. Taeyong gives him a sidelong glance, sitting next to him and wondering what he’s on about now. He’s too tired to play guessing games, their shoot had dragged on for much longer than he’d expected. </p><p>“Who?” He finally asks. </p><p>“Hansun.” Doyoung scrunches his nose adorably, much like the way a bunny would, as he gathers his thoughts. “Don’t you think so?”</p><p>Taeyong shrugs noncommittally, pitching his voice low so as to not disturb any of the other members, luckily, Hansun isn’t in here with them, “He is?” He lets the question trail off in a question, unsure of where exactly Doyoung is going with this conversation.</p><p>“It didn’t seem odd to you, the way he kept looking to be praised and was asking everyone if he’d been good?” </p><p>“Maybe he <em>was</em> just looking for reassurance that he did good?” Taeyong asked sarcastically. “You heard him, it was his first photo shoot.” </p><p>Doyoung doesn’t look pleased at his answer, but he still sighs long sufferingly, and pulls Taeyong’s weary head to rest on his broad shoulder. </p><p>This close, he can smell the alpha’s light citrusy scent, and it calms him, just like it always does. Taeyong curls closer gratefully, sliding his cold hands into the kangaroo pocket of the younger’s hoodie. He’s just so tired, maybe a nap wouldn’t be too bad. Doyoung could wake him up by the time they got to the dorms.</p><p>He’s just about drifting into dream land, his eyes closing longer, and longer each time, when he decides to throw his leg over Doyoung’s lap, all but plastering himself against the alpha’s side as he tries to get even more comfortable. Doyoung looks down at him, wrapping an arm around the omega’s waist and pulling him even closer.</p><p>He feels the weight of someone’s gaze on him, and as he looks up, he sees Johnny eyeing him through the large rear view mirror from where he’s sat in the front. </p><p>He looks almost, angry? Taeyong should probably ask him if he’s alright, but he’s just too exhausted, his sleepless night finally catching up to him, and Doyoung is just so warm and smells so nice.</p><p>The last thing he sees before he finally falls asleep is Johnny typing away furiously on his phone, a dangerous tilt set to his mouth. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Angered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update, hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the point of taking so many pictures if they’re only going to end up using two?” Johnny asked as he scrolled through his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, not everyone is as photogenic as Taeyong or Hansun, so the photographers have to make sure they’ll have enough material to work with.” Taeil replied distractedly, as he continued to run his finger’s through Donghyuck’s hair. The younger was curled up on his oldest hyung’s lap, and he seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep. His eyes popped open when he heard Taeil’s comment. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you saying I’m not as photogenic as Taeyong-hyung?” The boy whined, pouting dramatically at the older. Taeil immediately melted, tripping over his words as he tried to appease his favorite dongsaeng. “Of course not baby, you’re the prettiest and the most photogenic.” He promises, patting the younger’s hair soothingly. Donghyuck smirked, apparently satisfied with his hyung’s answer. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong’s eyes rolled at their antics, trust their maknae to perfectly continue to manipulate their hyung. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Though, according to this,” Johnny shakes his phone meaningfully, “Hansun is giving Taeyong a run for his money.” He doesn’t have to specify what he means, Taeyong had seen the pictures that had been uploaded to the group’s social media accounts earlier, and he’d of course, read through all the comments. He knows he should be feeling annoyed at the comparisons, or by Johnny’s teasing tone at the very least, but all Taeyong can feel is relief. He remembered the not so kind comments that Shotaro had received upon joining them, and the worst ones, that came after when his picture had been released. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He’s thankful that so far, Hansun’s addition to the group seems to be met with anticipation and excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck rolls his eyes and scoffs, and all of them turn to look at him in bemusement, surely their dongsaeng isn’t <em>really</em> jealous? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He flushes when he realizes that he’s now the focus of all three of his hyung’s attention. “What’s wrong Hyuckie?” Taeil ventures to ask. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing.” He answers quickly, “I just don’t see what the big deal is! Sure he’s cute, but he’s not as cute as... Taeyong-hyung.” Taeyong raises an eyebrow, sure that it wasn’t his name that their maknae was thinking about. Johnny and Taeil share a meaningful look over the younger alpha’s head. “So... he’s with Mark again huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s with Mark?” The omega asks, feeling very left out of the conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hansun. He and Mark have been spending a lot of time together, and our baby here is apparently jealous because of it.” Taeil explains softly, looking fondly at the pout that appears on Donghyuck’s full mouth. The younger alpha has a slight blush on his cheeks, as he mutters annoyedly, “I’m not jealous.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Good. You shouldn’t be. Mark loves you best.” Johnny declares with finality, turning his phone off and leaning to the side to tickle Donghyuck’s sides when the boy continues to look upset. Taeil joins him not long after, holding the younger alpha down as Johnny continues his merciless attack. Taeyong pretends to ignore his dongsaeng’s cries of his name interspersed with ones for help, knowing that he’s secretly enjoying having their attention on him.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong is woken up a few days later by the weight of someone settling across his lower body. He freezes for a second, trying to scent the air to figure out who’s entered his room.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Despite having his own private bedroom in the dorm, he never locks his door. Though it’s been some time since Mark or Donghyuck slipped into his bed during the middle of the night to cuddle. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yukkuri?” Taeyong asked groggily, blinking away the remnants of his dream. He shifts slowly, knowing that something isn’t quite right, by the way Yuta is breathing. “What’s wrong?” The alpha was half sprawled across him, his leg curled over Taeyong’s front as he tried to get more comfortable. “Nightmare.” The Japanese grunted, hiding further into the blankets when Taeyong turns on the lamp on his nightstand.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong pet his hair softly, feeling his heart lurch at the thought of Yuta coming to seek comfort from him. They’d not slept together since their rookie days, back then, they would climb into each other’s beds all the time, finding comfort in each other’s embrace the way only they could. Taeyong would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it. “Do you want to talk about it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No.” The alpha growled testily, and the omega froze, feeling hurt by the curt rejection. Yuta scrambled to sit up, no doubt scenting the air and what his sharp words had done to the omega. “I’m sorry Taeyongie.” Taeyong waved him off quickly, “No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” He turns the lamp off and curls over to the side, facing away from the alpha, making sure to leave more than enough room for Yuta to lay down beside him. He cuddles the giant pink bunny, the one Johnny gifted him, intent on ignoring Yuta and going back to sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Taeyong, no, I’m sorry. It’s just that Jungwoo hogs the blankets, and I get nightmares when I’m cold. I didn’t mean to snap at you, I’m just tired, I haven’t had a good night’s rest since Jungwoo decided to room with Taeil and I.” Yuta is absently patting Taeyong’s side, the omega still not turning to face him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He’d known of course, that Jungwoo was currently hiding in Yuta and Taeil’s shared room, claiming that Jaehyun’s scent was too much for even his dulled senses to bear. Jaehyun’s rut was set to last until the end of the week, and if Jungwoo wasn’t letting Yuta sleep, well, he needed to find rest where he could. The omega sighed, finally turning back to the alpha and staring at Yuta in the dim light that came from outside his window. He opened his thin arms in a silent invitation, and Yuta grinned, looking completely satisfied as he tumbled into the omega’s embrace, effectively squishing the bunny between them. Taeyong hated him for knowing how weak he was for the alpha. He held the alpha for a moment, before pushing him back gently. “Get under the covers, it’s cold.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuta did as was instructed, and as soon as he was under the blankets, he pulled Taeyong closer to him, so close they were basically plastered together, Yuta pushing his thigh between Taeyong’s legs, and hiding his face in the omega’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong froze. They’d slept together before sure, even in this particular position, so why did it feel different this time? He didn’t know where to put his hands, so he settled for curling one in between their bodies and the other under his pillow. Yuta didn’t seem to share Taeyong’s inner struggles, he wrapped both arms tight around the omega and hauled him closer, gripping the leader’s tiny waist hard. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” The Japanese whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Taeyong’s pulse point. Taeyong swallowed heavily at the action, “Goodnight Yuta.”</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going out?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Mhmm, hyungs invited me to dinner at their dorm.” Taeyong answers as he finishes putting on his sneakers. Johnny doesn’t look happy, but he still nods dutifully when Taeyong asks him to give their boys the schedule for tomorrow. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Let me walk you to the car.” The alpha muttered, as he too put on his shoes. Taeyong flushed, “You don’t have to, I’ll be fine!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Johnny looked at him, “Taeyong. I want to.” Well there was nothing Taeyong could say to that, so he waited for the alpha to finish getting ready, and together they headed downstairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A company car was already waiting for the omega, and Taeyong raised an eyebrow at the alpha meaningfully. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Text me when you’re on your way back?” Johnny questioned hopefully, looking for all intents and purposes like the world’s biggest puppy dog. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, I’ll try to get home early.” The whole conversation felt odd to the omega, Johnny wasn’t usually this... protective of the omega, and Taeyong didn’t cater to the whims of the others, especially the alphas, all too often. He could take care of himself just fine, him being an omega meant nothing to him, he didn’t feel weak, or small, however, the idea that Johnny was worried about him was honestly... sweet. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Be safe, have fun.” Johnny leaned in closer and Taeyong thought he was going in for a hug, however, the alpha surprised him by planting a soft kiss on the omega’s cheek, before opening the door to the car and ushering him inside. The last thing Taeyong saw was Johnny standing there, watching him leave.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Where were you?” Jaehyun’s voice was frosty, his posture tense and scent thick with underlying anger. Taeyong reared back in surprise, Jaehyun had never spoken to him in such a way. “I was with Taemin-hyung and Kai-hyung, like I told Johnny.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You spent the night with them?” He asked coldly, eyes narrowing dangerously. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“...Yes?” Taeyong didn’t understand why Jaehyun seemed to be so upset, sure, he hadn’t come back like he’d told Johnny he would, but there was no reason for Jaehyun to be angry over that. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun scoffed, looking completely done, and Taeyong suddenly felt very, very annoyed. He knew that he let the boys get away with a lot, especially Jaehyun, but he wouldn’t tolerate such disrespect, and definitely not when he didn’t even know why the alpha was so angry with him in the first place. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Is there a problem Jaehyun?” He questioned the younger, standing straight as he stared at the taller boy. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No problem, I just thought you should’ve let one of us know if you weren’t planning on coming home to sleep.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The omega let out a disbelieving snort, “And I needed to do that why exactly?” Apparently Jaehyun wasn’t expecting his answer, because the alpha floundered for words, but Taeyong was already done with the conversation, pushing the alpha away and heading to his room. He knew that the alpha’s temperament was volatile during his rut, that however, didn’t give Jaehyun the right to interrogate Taeyong like this. He was acting like a protective father, and the thought irked Taeyong. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He’d always prided himself on his independence, and the thought that Jaehyun of all people, was irritated because Taeyong hadn’t come home, well, who was he to get angry over it? It’s not like there was a rule that they needed to sleep in the dorms. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was only when he was entering the shower that he remembered, he never texted Johnny either, to let him know he wouldn’t be coming home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I fell in love with Taeil?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not mad at you, you know?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong turns to face the approaching alpha, an offended look gracing his handsome face. Despite not naming anyone, the omega is very sure of who Doyoung is referring to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I care why? He had no reason to be mad at me in the first place.” He all but snaps, turning back to his notebook. He’d been trying to scribble down some lyrics for the past couple of hours, but his head was a jumbled mess of thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Taeyong stop it. You know very well that Jaehyun didn’t mean to yell at you, he was just worried, the same way Johnny was worried, and the same way Taeil and I were too. You usually let one of us know if you’re not coming back.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told Johnny.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You told him you would be coming back, and when you didn’t, and when you weren’t picking up your phone, well he sort of panicked.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong raises an eyebrow at that. “It wasn’t that big of a deal. I was with hyungs, and my phone died. It was late, Taemin-hyung told me to stay since I was so tired.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I know. I’m not asking for an explanation, I just want you to understand where Jaehyunnie is coming from, he was just worried.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The omega snorts at the imploring look the alpha is giving him. Of course Doyoung would take Jaehyun’s side. “That still didn’t give him the right to act like- like he’s my mate!” His ears burn hot at the unintended outburst, but now that it’s out in the open, Taeyong can’t bring himself to regret saying it. That’s exactly how Jaehyun was acting, like a possessive, overbearing alpha, interrogating his omega. A look flashes across the alpha’s face for a moment, but he immediately clears his expression into one of clear exasperation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right Taeyong, he didn’t. However, he feels very sorry for what he did, and he’s hoping you can forgive him for it.” The leader rolls his eyes at that, turning his chair away from the door and effectively giving his back to Doyoung, a clear dismissal as any. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you should tell Jaehyun to come talk to me himself then.” He doesn’t wait for Doyoung’s reply, putting on his earphones and turning up the music as loud as he can. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course the alpha wouldn’t get it. None of them would. Taeyong prided himself on his independence, on his strength. His secondary gender meant nothing when his very presence commanded respect. To be reduced to nothing more than a simpering omega was something he promised he’d never allow of himself, and his pack mates were well aware of his thoughts on secondary genders, they knew better than to try to make him, or any of the omegas submit. He thought they all understood enough to never make a scene like the one Jaehyun had pulled. Apparently he was wrong. </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, his grumbling stomach forced him out of his room, whatever Kun was in the process of cooking, smelled absolutely delicious, and Taeyong thought he’d had enough of sulking in his room for one day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s not expecting to come across his least favorite dongsaeng at the moment, but there stands Jaehyun. He doesn’t spot the omega straight away, the alpha’s bigger frame blocking Hansun from sight. For a second, Taeyong feels a twinge of annoyance at seeing the casual way in which the newly added member is gripping Jaehyun’s arm. He can’t help but think of the easy familiarity in which the omega is touching him, and how agreeably Jaehyun is accepting his touch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hansun turns to him first, since the alpha’s back is to Taeyong, but following the omega’s line of sight, Jaehyun immediately turns, his expression brightening when he sets eyes on his hyung. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung, hi.” The alpha looks lost for words, and his scent spikes with nervousness, usually Taeyong would do all in his power to appease the anxious alpha, but today he can’t be bothered. Let Jaehyun feel apprehensive, he deserves it. He doesn’t bother returning the greeting, walking past them on his way to the kitchen as he calls out a soft greeting to Kun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t miss the way Jaehyun’s face falls, or the droop of his shoulders. A part of him feels guilty, but the bigger part of him wants to be petty, to make sure that the alpha knows he messed up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ten’s mad at you.” Kun greets, eyes not straying from the stove.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong snorts, absolutely done with the day, and with all of his members. “And what exactly did I do to Ten?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s more like what you didn’t do really.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The omega has an idea of where this is going. “Well he can join the club. Apparently everyone is mad at me today.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Johnny’s sulking you know.” Kun doesn’t have to continue, Taeyong gets the gist of things. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The omega groans dramatically, all he wanted was some food and to curl up into bed, why was everyone acting like this?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He feels arms wrap around his waist, the smell of comfort surrounding him immediately. “Yuta. You’re not mad at me are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alpha hums noncommittally, scent still warm from sleep, no doubt the alpha had been napping. “Do you want me to be?” Taeyong sighs, leaning back against the younger’s chest. “No. I don’t.” Yuta nuzzles into the back of his neck, leading them over to the table, where he pulls Taeyong to his lap. “Then no, I am not mad.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the only one, apparently.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kun waves a spoon in their direction, “I’m not mad either, so stop that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a lull in conversation as Kun continues his cooking, Taeyong for his part is content to enjoy the simple affections that Yuta is showering him with. He can’t help but let himself relax in the alpha’s hold. Yuta, despite being almost as thin as he is, is comforting and warm. He doesn’t run quite as hot as Johnny does, but he’s still a great heater when needed. “We should probably separate the two lovebirds in the living room, Jaehyun’s rut hasn’t broken quite just yet, and from what I could smell, Hansun isn’t on suppressants, is he?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong startles in his arms, and Yuta’s grip tightens momentarily, before he lets up, placing his hands on Taeyong’s lap. “He shouldn’t even be here.” The leader murmurs, mostly to himself. Kun turns to him, a curious glint in his eyes. “He’s in the dorm with the Dreamies isn’t he?” He doesn’t sound sure, but at Taeyong’s nod he sighs. “I thought as much. He told Ten that he liked this dorm, more than the one he was assigned to.” His voice has gone lower at that, and Taeyong can feel Yuta tense up from underneath him. “Well, he still shouldn’t be here right now. Jaehyun is an alpha-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaehyun can control himself.” Taeyong snaps, angry on his dongsaeng’s behalf.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not saying he can’t. However, having an omega so close probably isn’t conductive in helping to break his rut.” Yuta placates, tone soothing as he slides his large palms up and down Taeyong’s thighs. Taeyong flushes at the look Kun is giving him, as he starts to plate the food.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go talk to him.” The leader says finally, making to get up once again, but Yuta pulls him back down. “Let him have dinner first, Kun made more than enough.” Kun nods at that, setting two plates in front of them as he calls Jaehyun and Hansun over. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuta happily starts digging in, and Taeyong can’t help the sniff of disgust he gives the alpha, “You’re not even going to wash your hands?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Japanese shrugs, uncaring. “Why should I?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because it’s basic hygiene?” Yuta shrugs again, mouth stuffed with food and seemingly quite content with keeping Taeyong caged in his arms. “At least let me up so I can wash my hands.” Taeyong whines, pointedly not looking at the young alpha and omega who enter the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuta gives him a playful growl, “No, you’re staying right here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re being awfully clingy.” The omega notes suspiciously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am I?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong nods, but Yuta begins to feed him, forcing Taeyong to accept the proffered food, effectively ending the conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun tries to make himself as small as possible when he takes a seat, his scent, made stronger by the effect of rut smells sad, “I’m not really hungry hyung.” He tells Kun, toying with his food.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s Yuta who answers him. “You need to eat Jaehyun.” There’s no room for argument, not with that tone, so Jaehyun begins digging in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is really good, thank you!” The younger omega simpers sweetly. Kun nods politely in his direction, before he takes his phone out, no doubt messaging Ten. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong just lets himself be pampered and fed by Yuta, though he definitely doesn’t miss the fact that the Japanese is feeding him twice as much as he feeds himself. The conversation is mostly between the three oldest, Jaehyun not looking up from his plate, the smell of sadness making his scent bitter, Taeyong pretends to not feel guilty about that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For all his posturing and pettiness, the omega knows very well that he’s weak for Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alpha’s plate is still mostly full when he pushes his chair out, mumbling something about going back to his room. He already looks feverish, the low ventilation of the kitchen mixed with the scent of omega probably made things worse for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hansun reaches out a hand, pulling Jaehyun’s shirt and stopping him in his tracks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaehyun-hyung do you want me to help you with your rut?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kun chokes. Yuta’s hand slips, spilling food all over Taeyong’s lap, and Taeyong, well Taeyong can’t be blamed for the way he reacts. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Want to read what happens next?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Uncovered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all your wonderful comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only time Taeyong can remember losing his temper like this, was years ago, when Donghyuck had gone into an early presentation while they were preparing for a concert. It hadn’t been a pretty sight. Omegas were inherently protective of those they considered to be part of their pack, they were known to become aggressive if someone encroached on what they considered to be theirs. Taeyong was no different. He remembers the way his omega had sprung up in anger, growling at the staff who’d dared to approach and touch his precious pup, who’d been whining in delirious pain. </p><p>His scent had spiked, setting off the rest of the alphas, Johnny and Yuta looked ready to tear anyone’s throat out, and Jaehyun had herded Mark and Taeyong closer to Donghyuck, placing himself in front of them. It’d taken Taeil’s and Doyoung’s combined efforts to calm them all down enough to get them in the car and to the dorm, and even they hadn’t been unaffected, Taeil had wrapped himself around his favorite puppy, once they were inside the safety of their car, knowing the calming effect his beta scent would have on his dongsaeng. Taeyong hadn’t left Donghyuck’s side either, and though later, he’d be very embarrassed by his actions, he knew that in the moment, it had been the correct thing to do. </p><p>Since then, he’d only grown to be much more protective and possessive of his entire pack. </p><p>It was no wonder that he’d react the way he did, snapping teeth at the strange omega who had the gall to proposition to his baby alpha, right in front of him. Both Yuta and Kun had reacted immediately, crowding closer to Taeyong and releasing alpha pheromones as they tried to calm him down. Taeyong’s omega wasn’t appeased, the only thing that helped really, was the fact that Jaehyun’s own scent had spiked with anxiety, his handsome face sporting a queasy expression as he stared wide eyed at his hyungs.</p><p>“I-don’t think-” The young alpha began nervously, but he was cut off by Hansun’s abrupt giggle. “I was joking silly! I know we still don’t know each other well enough for that, but I would definitely be willing to help you the next time around?” The omega didn’t seem to be at all affected by Taeyong’s ire, which was more than palpable at this point, though he did avoid staring at the leader, instead choosing to focus all of his attention on Jaehyun. </p><p>“That won’t be necessary Hansun.” Kun interrupted, before the impertinent omega dug his grave any deeper, his expression was tight as he kept a secure hold on Taeyong’s hand, fingers tracing a rhythmic pattern on the omega’s clenched knuckles. The leader had at least stopped growling, but he still wasn’t completely calmed. Yuta and Kun shared a long look at the young omega’s crestfallen look.</p><p>Hansun finally looked straight at Taeyong, who resisted the urge to growl again. “I’m sorry Taeyong-hyung, I really was just joking, I think I’ll go back to my dorm now.” The omega didn’t look up at the leader, keeping his head bowed submissively as he stood up.</p><p>“That’s definitely a good idea.” Taeyong’s voice was cold, and the three alphas present shifted uncomfortably, their instincts screaming at them to make the source of their omega’s discomfort disappear. Taeyong stood up from where he’d been held against Yuta’s lap as well. “Kun, will you see to it that Hansun gets to his room safely please?” Though his tone was pleasant enough, they could all smell just how upset he was. </p><p>Kun nodded quickly, gesturing for Hansun to walk ahead, he patted Jaehyun’s shoulder on the way out, seeing how much more feverish the boy had gotten after the strange events that had just unfolded. </p><p>When they heard the door shut, Taeyong let out a harsh exhale, they were all quite for a moment. </p><p>“He was just joking Yong.” Yuta muttered, trying to appease the omega as he stroked his back softly.</p><p>“Was he? If it was a joke, it wasn’t a very funny one.” Jaehyun let out a whimper then, immediately blushing furiously when his hyungs turned to stare at him. </p><p>“I’m sorry, can I go?” He cleared his throat, hands curling into fists as he fought the urge to get closer to Taeyong. </p><p>“Yes, you can.” Taeyong’s tone was still cold, and Jaehyun couldn’t help the pathetic whine his alpha let out at being so obviously dismissed and ignored by his omega. </p><p>He had to make things right. </p><p>“Hyung-” He began, but Yuta shook his head meaningfully. “Go to your room Jaehyun, you can talk to Taeyong later.” For a second he wanted to argue, but he knew that he needed to leave before he’d say or do something he’d later regret. Already his vision was getting hazy, and his scent was turning sharper, signaling his encroaching rut. He walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two behind.</p><p>“A joke?” Taeyong repeated incredulously.</p><p>“Must be an American thing?” Yuta supplied helpfully, effectively lightening the mood. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Hey. You okay? Heard about what happened with Hansun today.” Johnny asked, walking into his room and closing the door behind him. </p><p>Taeyong sighed, almost wishing he’d locked the door, just this once. He figured one of them would come talk to him soon enough, he didn’t think it’d be Johnny. </p><p>He says as much as he gestures for Johnny to take a seat on his bed. “I was expecting Taeil-hyung.” </p><p>Johnny hums, giving him a soft smile as he grabs his plush bunny and places him on his lap. It doesn’t go unnoticed, the way he leans in to the stuffed animal and takes in a deep breath of the scent. Taeyong can feel himself flush, knowing that the bunny could only smell like him. </p><p>“Are you okay?” The alpha repeats the question, and Taeyong feels himself flood with guilt. Even after everything, after days of sulking and keeping his distance, here was Johnny, coming to inquire about his well being. </p><p>“I’m okay, just embarrassed really.” He is, and that’s the reason why he hasn’t bothered to step out of his room. He knows that while his reaction was justified, the way he snapped at the new omega had been very inappropriate, and he can’t believe he’d acted like that in front of the three alphas. He wasn’t a young omega anymore, so for him to have reacted the way he did was mortifying, he was supposed to have better control over his instincts. </p><p>“Why? You acted the way any other omega would have.” Taeyong arched an eyebrow, knowing very well that Johnny’s statement included a lie. The alpha bit his lip, “Well I don’t think you have anything to be embarrassed about. I would’ve reacted the same way had I been there.” Taeyong’s lips quirk in a grin at that. </p><p>“Now you’re definitely lying, because if you had been here, you would’ve done much more than just growl at Hansun.” Johnny has the grace to flush, petting the bunny’s ears as he avoids Taeyong’s knowing gaze. </p><p>It was no secret that Johnny was very protective of Jaehyun, of everyone really, but especially over his dongsaeng. The alpha waves him off, “Maybe.” </p><p>The omega grins, leaving his seat in front of the desk as he curls up into Johnny’s side. “Hey.” He waits until the older is staring at him, large hands placed tentatively on the omega’s sides as he settles them in the middle of the bed. “I’m sorry for not texting you that night. You know I didn’t do it on purpose right?” So what if he uses his signature pout in his apology, Taeyong wasn’t afraid to admit that he used whatever advantage he could when it came to getting his way, and he really wanted Johnny’s forgiveness. He’d missed him. He’d missed this. </p><p>“You don’t have to apologize, Jaehyunnie told me. I was just worried you know?” The alpha admitted sheepishly, squeezing the omega’s smaller hand in his tight grip.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I won’t forget next time.” He promises, nuzzling into the other’s shoulder as he slumps further into his side.</p><p>He feels Johnny press a kiss into his hair, and the action warms him all the way to his tummy. They sit in silence for a moment, basking in each other’s presence before Johnny’s teasing tone begins, “You were jealous weren’t you?”</p><p>Taeyong scoffs in protest, pushing Johnny hard, “Jealous? Please, we all know that the two people Jaehyun wants to spend his rut with are you and Yuta.” </p><p>For once, he’s struck the alpha speechless. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Overheard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of you have asked what the boys’ secondary genders are so I’ve compiled a list for you! </p><p>Taeil - Beta<br/>Johnny - Alpha<br/>Taeyong - Omega<br/>Yuta - Alpha<br/>Doyoung - Alpha<br/>Jaehyun - Alpha<br/>Jungwoo - Beta<br/>Mark - Omega<br/>Donghyuck - Alpha</p><p>The other members’ secondary genders will be posted in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and don’t forget to comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He regrets the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth, but by then, it’s already too late. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny looks completely out of it, and Taeyong worries for a second, thinking that he broke him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Forget I said that.” He tries, throwing a little of what the boys call his “leader tone” into the command, but he knows better than to use that on Johnny.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alpha has an eyebrow arched when he turns to face him, he must see the panic that’s running through Taeyong’s eyes, because he scoots closer, reaching an arm out and wrapping it around the omega’s waist, effectively keeping him from escaping with his large body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuta? And me?” He sounds completely dumbfounded, and if were Taeyong in the correct headspace he wouldn’t have laughed at his confusion. As it is, all he can do is giggle, somewhat hysterically if he’s being honest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes you, and yes Yuta. Come on Johnny, don’t tell me you never noticed?” He knows that what he’s doing is wrong, breaking Jaehyun’s trust like this, even if the boy himself had never admitted anything to Taeyong, the omega knew him better than Jaehyun knew himself. It came with the territory of having been together for so long.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, it’s not his place to be revealing this, but at the same time he can’t deny that he’s not curious about Johnny’s reaction. The alpha looks genuinely shocked, which again, surprises Taeyong, surely he of all people, had caught on to Jaehyun’s crush on him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The young alpha was quite obvious, the way he acted around the oldest two alphas, the way he stared at Yuta as though the Japanese hung the moon and the stars. The way he turned soft and needy in the presence of Johnny. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t-,” Johnny looks like he’s deep in thought, however, his grip on Taeyong’s waist hasn’t loosened in the slightest. The omega can’t help but squirm, anxious at the thought of what Johnny wants to voice. Did the alpha really not know about Jaehyun’s feelings for him? For Yuta? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun had always been an open book, had Johnny simply chosen to ignore the younger alpha’s feelings? Taeyong felt his stomach drop, surely, Johnny hadn’t rejected their baby alpha? But no, Johnny would’ve said something already, instead, he still appeared to be lost in thought, before his face cleared, breaking into a small smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t tell Jaehyun. Please.” He feels sick, to be breaking Jaehyun’s trust like this, when the alpha had probably been working up the courage to confess, it would definitely explain his recent closeness with the other two alphas. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Taeyongie, stop, I know about Jaehyun’s feelings. We both do.” He starts to laugh at the look of outrage on Taeyong’s face, hands coming up as he wisely blocks Taeyong’s hard punches. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You fucker!” Taeyong growls, resorting to pinching the minimal amount of fat to be found on Johnny’s body, grinning sadistically when the alpha yelps, turning big brown eyes to him. “Yongie, I’m sorry, it’s just, you should’ve seen your face!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong huffs, pushing Johnny off the bed, of course, with their size and height disparity, the alpha doesn’t even move an inch. “I’m sorry! Come on, of course we knew, Jaehyun isn’t exactly subtle when it comes to the matter of feelings is he?” He gives Taeyong a piercing stare, and the omega smiles tightly, turning his eyes down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He isn’t. So what did he tell you?” He’s so curious, but at the same time he feels something that he doesn’t even want to begin to put a name to. At least, not right now, not with Johnny watching him so intently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing yet,” The alpha shrugs, “I’m willing to wait however. As long as it takes him. Though, Yuta isn’t as patient as I am.” Taeyong laughs lightly at that, knowing firsthand just how impatient Yuta was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He suddenly wanted to ask about the relationship between Yuta and Johnny, but he bit his tongue instead. If Johnny had wanted to let him know about it, he would’ve brought it up already. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it hadn’t meant anything, the sight that Taeyong had come across that one night. He cursed himself for being so nosy, whatever the two oldest alphas were up to, didn’t concern him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just don’t break his heart okay? You know how sensitive our Valentine baby is.” He warns.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite the fact that Jaehyun is an adult now, Taeyong will never stop worrying about the younger, he very much is still his baby. Johnny gasps dramatically, hand flying to cross his chest, “I would never!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You better not.” Taeyong threatens, before adding, “Or else I’ll sic Ten on you.” Johnny blanches at that, knowing full well that as much as Ten has a soft spot for him, he loves his best friend a lot more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong awakens to the early morning light. Looking down he sees a strong arm wrapped around his thin waist, a large thigh curled over his lower half. He turns his neck, blinking in the sight of Johnny, completely asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alpha hadn’t moved from his position last night, when he’d cuddled close to Taeyong, trapping him against his larger frame and whining playfully when the younger tried to escape his grasp. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong had complained that Tokki made a better cuddle buddy than Johnny and the alpha had apparently taken it to heart, snuggling him close and purring softly as he lulled the omega to sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong would be lying if he said it wasn’t one of the most restful nights he’d had. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Very, very gently, he squirmed his way out of the alpha’s possessive hold, knowing full well that the older was a light sleeper. It was still too early for him to wake the alpha up, so Taeyong decided to let him sleep in a bit longer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong couldn’t help but bite back a small laugh at the sight of the alpha on his tiny bed, as he scooted the previously discarded pink bunny closer to Johnny’s large frame. He’d missed having sleepovers with the other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung had said it was improper, for an unmated omega to fall asleep with an unmated alpha, but Taeil had scolded him,since when had any of them worried about propriety? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tiptoed into the hallway, wanting to take a shower before beginning to cook breakfast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun’s scent was faint, but lingering, as he walked closer to the bathroom. Had he spent the night?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was occupied, steam and the scent of rut escaping from the small gap underneath the door. Jaehyun had spent the night then. Usually the alpha was never up at this time of the morning. The sound of the shower running was unmistakable as he debated on knocking and asking Jaehyun to hurry. Even if it was still early, Taeyong decided he wanted to speak to the alpha before the others rose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He also wanted to talk about the events of the previous evening. Taeyong couldn’t shake the image of shock that had crossed his dongsaeng’s handsome face at Hansun’s bold proposal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The omega was so lost in thought that he almost barged in upon hearing a particularly loud whimper, thinking Jaehyun had hurt himself, before his ears caught the words being murmured, “<em>Hyung, Taeyongie-hyung</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pressed his ear to the door, wondering how the alpha knew he was standing outside, but Jaehyun groaned then, a growl of Taeyong’s name escaping his lips, followed by a string of poorly concealed moans, and Taeyong felt his legs go weak, suddenly knowing just what exactly Jaehyun was doing in the bathroom so early in the morning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t forget to comment! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>